Neko-chan
by GoneCrazy101
Summary: Life has been crushing Ayumi's life ever since her first breath. Her identity is lost and unknown, as she also struggles with poverty. But, like a cat, she finds a way through every obstacle earning her rightful title. However, she is very unsure about the day of tomorrow, and the day after that, until a young boy promises everything is going to be alright.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy as I have lately been inspired to write this. Some sort of Ayushiki fluff, but in a weird way. I don't exactly know, but I would like to continue this story. But, I don't know yet so...yeah. Sorry for the shitty first chapter, but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or its characters.**

It was midnight on a Monday , as a short girl with long, messy pigtails stood in front of a mansion, as she desperately tried to find its trash can. She snuck into the front yard, as no one seemed to watch. The lights were all off, and she decided to walk inside the gates, since they were actually quite opened.

She tiptoed through the bushes, crawling through them as if she were a sneaky cat, waiting patiently for its mouse. That's how she earned her title of "Neko".

No one knew her origins. No one knew her last name. All they knew, was that a random baby girl was found out on the streets in a very poor neighborhood. Kind of like a strey mother cat would abandon her kitty somewhere, and then leave. However, everyone theorized that her mother died after giving birth, but no one knew for sure. As for the father, he must be somewhere.

A woman, Chinatso Nakata, took her in. Chinatso wasn't very creative in names, so as the baby started to walk, she named her Ayumi. Chinatso had a soft spot for Ayumi, but it was mostly shown through tough love. And, of course being poor and having a young girl by her side, had its perks.

She was named Ayumi, but often referred as _Neko,(cat in japanese)_

As soon as she reached the fence, she stood up. It was only half an inch taller than her. The owners must have thought that since the whole mansion was surrounded by gates, that they did not have to put much security on the inside. Ayumi smirked as she took pride in her nickname. Did they not know that Nekos could find a way through anything?

She sneaked a peek inside, and smirked even more when she saw the fancy, silver trash cans, waiting to be tackled down by her. She licked her lips at the satisfaction of being able to find food. Just as she was about to climb inside and claim her prize-

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ayumi quickly fell onto the floor and crawled quickly into the bushes, as she layed down flat onto the ground. Through the leaves she could see the lights turning on as Ayumi cursed herself for getting carried away. Of course, they were rich, they could obviously afford alarm systems.

She could see the doors opening. A lady with a beige robe and light blue slippers walked out.

Ayumi frantically looked around, as she suddenly found a grey cat, looking at her in astonishment with its head tilted to the side.

Of course, Nekos could find a way through anything.

Ayumi hissed at the cat, as the cat suddenly jumped up and ran frantically.

The woman gasped. "It was just a cat, Isao!,".

"A cat! Mom, I want a cat,"

"Yoshiki, we already talked about this, now go back to bed,"

"Fine, mom,"

A blonde haired boy stood behind the woman, Ayumi assumed he must be around her age or older, based off his voice.

They soon left, and everything was dark and silent again.

Ayumi silently walked to the wooden fence again, as she soon realized that when she was climbing up, she had touched the wires which would have sent off the alarm. She mentally cursed herself for not noticing this. These owners were smart.

It would be difficult to go through, but not impossible.

She walked a few steps behind, and jumped over the fence, and kind of succeded. She had accidentally jumped on something, more like _someone._

The sudden impact made them both roll around a second,as Ayumi gasped and took a step back.

"Ow,"

She suddenly realized the voice. It belonged to the young boy with the messy blonde hair. They both stood in front of each other in darkness.

"I thought you were a_neko,"_

Ayumi widened her eyes, as she covered his mouth. She felt quite nervous, she couldn't afford to get caught.

"Please, don't tell your parents. I just-I just want food from your trash can,"

Yoshiki stared at her, as he grabbed his flashlight and brought the light on her face. He was able to see her shiny blue eyes, and her long pigtails that ran across her shoulder, and up to her chest. She wore a dirty black tank top and faded jeans. She had bags under her eyes.

Not exactly a _neko, _but a small, tiny girl stood in front of him.

"How old are you? And who are you?," Yoshiki asked.

"I'm 9, and my name is Ayumi, but some people call me _Neko _as my last name. I don't really have a last name...," she explained as she squinted her eyes from the light.

"And, you go to school?,"

"No.."

Ayumi stared down at her lap with shame. She wanted to go to school. She wanted to learn. She wanted to have a mother and a father and an education. She craved a normal life, but life has been tough ever since she was born, and thrown into the middle of the street. She couldn't understand kids that hated school, because she would practically do anything to get in.

She was just that hungry girl in the street that hoped to recieve alms.

Yoshiki noticed at how upset she was, and blamed his curiosity. He guessed he needed to make up for it.

"How about...How about you can meet me at my school and I can give you something better than my trash can, can offer?,"

"Really? Where?,"

"At a school close by here. Kisagari Academy Elementary. After I get out of school, usually at 3,"

She smiled up at him. He smiled back at her.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright," he flashed her another bright smile as he left, and opened the door and closed it behind him.

He really did mean it.

She honestly, never believed in those words, until now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party. Just the flan that inspired me to write this. SHOUT OUT TO FLAN!**

"I want another sandwich," Yoshiki whined, but to no avail. It has been a very, very long hour of whining, and he hated whining. But because of the selfishness in the family, he couldn't just say he will give it to someone in need. Or to basically give anything.

Yoshiki, also believed it. He was only helping Ayumi, because after all, he only felt guilty for making her upset. Yet, he would usually just call his parents and let them deal with whatever it was. After this, he guessed it would be done and he would soon forget about her. Just like she would forget about him.

And that last night never did happen.

But, there was something, a feeling, and it made him feel wrong for thinking that way. It made his heart skip, but not in a good way.

"Why? Why would you like another sandwhich?," Ayako scratched her head, not being able to comprehend. Yoshiki was fustrating her, one more word, and she wouldn't know if she would lose it.

"For-,"

"FINE! YOSHIKI, ALWAYS LIKE YOUR FATHER HAVE TO JUST HAVE IT YOUR WAY! ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS DO NOT WASTE YOUR FOOD ON PEOPLE THAT ARE ON THE STREETS!,"

Yoshiki flinched, looking up at his mother. Ayako held his hand and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Charity is basically an excuse just to give a useless person that did nothing, a person that did not earn it, a person who is a worthless piece of trash to get something that they don't deserve. Yoshiki, honey, please don't get involved,".

Ayako stood up, simply left the blond alone in the kitchen. Yoshiki shrugged, he already knew that.

His father, mother, cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents all said the same thing. And he felt like if he kept on thinking about it more, he would end up in some sort of mental hospital, arguing with himself for days.

He left his dark blue backpack on the nice glass table under the crystal chandelier. He grabbed one of the dark-leathered high chairs and stood up on it, trying grab the granola bars that stood on the counter. He sighed at how high it was, and concentrated on not to drop any of the fancy glass cups. He outstreched his arm as his fingertips-

"Huehuehue! Onii-chan! Azusa called and she is coming over today,"

Yoshiki blushed at the thought of Azusa, his best friend ever since they were 6. But, he soon remebered Ayumi, and his promise to her.

"I can't Miki. I have something to do after school,"

"Hehehe..uhm...you see I said yes for you,"

"Ugh! Miki!,"

"But that's only because I want my onii-chan to be happy and the only way you can be happy is by creating babies with her!,"

Yoshiki lost his balance at the mention of creating babies with Azusa. He flailed his arms aimlessly, and accidentally hit the fruit loops (NOT MINE) with the granola bars and fell on his butt. The fruit loops rained on Miki, as the box fell on her head, covering her dark black hair.

As for Yoshiki, the granola bars hit his head, as the box also covered his whole face. He soon heard munching, whom he supposed it was Miki.

"You know, I think I'd rather have fruit loops in my hair. Milk is getting kind of old after drinking it every day. And plus, my hair will smell sweet for the whole day,"

Miki was always optimistic, even when it was unnecessary.

**(Time Skip-After School)**

Ayumi stood up as soon as she saw the crowd of laughing kids walking out. Friends started to meet, boys high-fived, girls hugged each other. She stood from afar, searching for the blond-haired boy in the crowd.

She had spotted Yoshiki, but he seemed to be talking with a brown-haired boy.

She sighed, and looked down on the floor. She would understand if he was embarrased of her. After all, she was very tiny. A little too skinny, but it as hidden by the orange sweatshirt. Plus, she had ripped jeans that were quite faded. Her hair was quite tangled, and the bags under her eyes made her look horrible. She was pale, even though her natural skin tone was quite pale, she was paler than that.

Yoshiki punched Satoshi's arm as he gave Satoshi the money.

"Now, can you please give me your crackers,"

"Ugh, fine. Why are you so insisting, today,"

"I'm hungry, that's all,"

Satoshi handed him the bag of cheese crackers.

Yoshiki soon spotted the bluenette, sitting on a bench across the street.

She stood from afar and stared into his eyes, making contact. She smiled brightly up at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. For some reason, it was contagious.

"Neko-chan!,"

However, cars destroyed their contact. Yoshiki ran to the corner, and ran across the street in a hurry. Cars honked, annoyed at the spontaneous blond boy that couldn't wait at the corner.

He ran towards her, and now he stood in front of her. He then gave her a paper brown bag.

"I hope you aren't allergic to anything,"

She looked up at him, feeling tears wanting to form, but she quickly dismissed the feeling, causing the tears to dissappear back into her eyes.

"I-thank you,"

Yoshiki scratched the back of hs neck. He knew he couldn't stay for long to talk since his dad was coming to pick him up soon.

But, he was just so curious. They were both from very different environments. And he wanted to know more. But there was only one way he was going to be able to find out.

"You want some more food, tomorrow?,"

"I wouldn't like to be such a burden. I'm just grateful for this one time, you don't have to,"

Yoshiki knew it went against his morals, and he wasn't exactly generous. But he craved to know many other lives and expiriences, not only his own. Plus, now he can gain information from Ayumi, and he guessed he wasn't exactly ready to get rid of her.

"It's not a burden. I have infinite amounts of food back home. I insist,"

Yoshiki looked down at the bluenette, and noticed a tear slip from her face.

"I-I'm sorry if I made you ups-set," he hesitated.

"I'm not upset, I'm just-just,"

She flew into his chest and wrapped her skinny arms around his neck. He was surprised at the sudden contact, and hesitated on how to use his arms.

He was never used to such affection. Especially from someone he barely met.

He hesitantly placed his arms around her back, and that's when he noticed how unhealthily skinny she was.

He did not hug enough people often, but it was obvious that she was starving. He felt nervous, not only by the sudden contact, but he felt like if he hugged her a little tighter, she might break.

That's when he noticed how miserable she might be.

Ayumi sobbed into his chest, whispering millions of thank you's. Many people promised her, but no one was actually willing to keep a promise. She was completely overwhelmed, and soon she felt guilty for randomly hugging this young boy she barely knew.

Yet, she couldn't understand why he would hug her back.

"Yoshiki-kun!,"

Yoshiki suddenly pulled away, and soon saw Azusa waving at him from a distance.

Ayumi glanced at him, and quickly wiped her tears. She soon followed his glance, to be met with a girl with straight blonde hair and blue eyes. Bangs covering the right side of her face, and Ayumi couldn't help but admit that she definetly looked at what was described as "hot".

Ayumi looked down at the concrete, ashamed of herself.

Yoshiki, in the other hand, blushed at the use of his first name. He somehow still wasn't quite used to it.

"A-Azusa-chan!,"

The girl ran towards Yoshiki and stood in front of him.

"Your dad is waiting for us a block away from here. He said there was no parking lot available that was closer to the school. Come on Yoshiki-kun,"

Azusa practically dragged Yoshiki away from Ayumi, completely clueless about Ayumi's presence and what had happened minutes ago.

Soon, Yoshiki and Azusa were gone, as Ayumi stood once again, alone.

She sat down on the bench, trying so hard not to think about the two blonds, and ate her food in silence.

**A/N: Creating babies :) **


End file.
